sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Hot Wheels Velocity X
Game Boy Advance PlayStation 2 GameCube |genre = Racing |modes = Single-player Multiplayer |platforms = GameCube PlayStation 2 PC Game Boy Advance }} Hot Wheels Velocity X (also known as Hot Wheels Velocity X: Maximum Justice in the PlayStation 2 version) is a racing video game released in 2002 by Beyond Games. There are versions for the GameCube, PlayStation 2, PC, and Game Boy Advance. The game is based on the Hot Wheels toy automobiles. The game features 11 different gadgets and 5 different worlds - Monument City, Turbine Sands, Crankshaft Bay, Burnout Glacier and Underworld. Gameplay The story begins when The Hot Wheels car business, owned by Dr. Peter Justice, is robbed and bombed. Peter's son, Max Justice, insists to his dad's Robot "Gearhead" that he should try to track down whoever stole the cars and attempt to retrieve them all (in the GBA version, however the robot, 'Gearhead' is the playable character). He is confronted with various "Villains" on his quest, such as Nitro Byrne, Backroads Belcher, Fast Lane Friscatti, Simon "Slick" Deluca and Rupert Jacoby, all of whom work for Otto Von Diesel (Dr. Peter Justice's former assistant). In the main Adventure mode, the player has to beat all 14 missions, while completing tasks in each one. These tasks vary from destroying a few vehicles, collecting items, racing/battling a boss, and more. The game's missions take place across 5 different locations, with three missions in each world, except for the final world, which only has 2 missions. In the GBA version, the story mode is simply races mixed with tasks given by the Professor such as destroying other vehicles and collecting items. At the end of each, a boss is raced. In the Challenge mode, the player has to complete all 18 challenges. Each Challenge comes with various tasks, such as achieving "x" Stunt points, collecting "x" gears, or reaching the finish before the clock hits 00:00. Along the way, new vehicles as well as new race/battle maps and weapons are unlocked. In the GBA version the Challenges are Battle, where the player destroys opponents; and Tag, where the player rams opponents. The game also has a Drag Race mode, a Battle mode, and a Joyride mode. The Drag Race and Battle modes are both single-player and multiplayer (except in the PC version of the game). The Joyride, in essence, is free roam. The player can also unlock cars in Joyride by collecting all ten gears or finding the hidden key in each map. These modes are absent in the GBA version. The player begins with six vehicles. Three in the GBA version. The game has 28 additional vehicles that can be unlocked by successfully completing various challenges and missions. Each car is rated on its speed, grip, stunt, and armor. Reception | GSpot_GBA = 6.4 / 10 | GSpot_PS2 = 7.1 / 10 | GSpy_GBA = | GSpy_PS2 = | GameZone_GBA = 7.4 / 10 | GameZone_PS2 = 4.5 / 10 | IGN_GBA = 5.5 / 10 | IGN_NGC = 4.7 / 10 | IGN_PS2 = 4.6 / 10 | NGC_NGC = 45% | NP_GBA = 2.7 / 5 | NP_NGC = 3.5 / 5 | OPM_PS2 = | GR_GBA = 49% | GR_NGC = 49% | GR_PC = 54% | GR_PS2 = 55% | MC_GBA = 52 / 100 | MC_NGC = 55 / 100 | MC_PS2 = 54 / 100 }} Hot Wheels: Velocity X received "mixed" reviews on all platforms according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. References Category:2002 video games Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Windows games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Racing video games Category:THQ games Category:Hot Wheels video games Category:Video games based on toys Category:Video games developed in the United States